The True Child of Chaos (Rewritten)
by NuhNope13
Summary: This is a rewrite of nutsofthechest's "The True Child of Chaos".


Hello,

My name is Nope. This is a rewrite of nutsofthechest's "The True Child of Chaos".

This will be an experiment of sorts. I have found in my course of reading fanfiction many writers have come up with fantastic tributes to the source material. Some, in my opinion, are even better than the source. Every once and a while a story will pop up that I feel has a phenomenal premise but is lacking in some form. Sometimes its too short, too long, discontinued, or, sometimes, is held back by grammar and spelling. The goal of this account is for those stories to receive the exposure they deserve without taking away from the original.

I understand this may be a controversial issue and if there is enough concern I have no problem taking it down if the community legitimately has an issue with it.

Also, and probably the most important part of this A/N, IF ANY WRITERS WANT MY VERSION OF THEIR STORY TAKEN DOWN, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. My least desire is to upset the other creators out there.

Finally, in every story, the original will be linked at the top of the chapter.

Thank you, and feel free to contact me with any comments or complaints,

Nope.

 _The True Child of Chaos_ by nutsofthechest ( s/9990868/1/The-True-Child-Of-Chaos).

* * *

 **PLANET AGUILAR**

Chaos felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched the Earth children play on the hologram in front of her. The boys and girls were running around a fountain playing tag. Their parents chased them, causing giggles and laughter every time a child was scooped up into the arms of their father or mother.

As she watched the humans, she thought back on when she had begun her work creating the primordial beings. She sighed and felt a bit of disappointment that they had been fully grown in only a week.

Before long, she turned off the hologram and stood, walking to the floor to ceiling window of her office. She looked down on planet Aguilar from her top floor office and brushed her obsidian hair from her shoulder as she leaned against the window. She stared at nothing while the galaxies in her eyes swirled and were reflected in the window.

She didn't notice the knock at the door or when it opened and her brother, Order, stepped in.

"Sister, what are you-," he trailed off as he noticed the sadness on her face. He sighed as he closed the door and crossed the room to her. She jumped slightly as he approached.

"Order! Whats going on? Why are you here?," she spoke quickly, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and walking back to her desk.

"What? Oh, I just came to check in on some stuff with work but you seem upset. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on," Order replied, exasperated. "You've been holed up in your office for weeks. You barely speak to your staff let alone me, your brother. Something's got you down, now tell me."

Chaos looked like she was ready to smite him on the spot. He was the only being in the entire universe who could speak to her like that without dying. After fuming for a few moments, she settled down and spoke again.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," she mumbled before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I've felt so empty, so purposeless these past few months. For the longest time, I thought I was hiding it well, but a few weeks ago I was watching the humans play with their children when it hit me: I want to be a mother…. Again."

Order stared at her, not sure how he should respond. A few moments passed with no one speaking, just the planet outside slowly spinning.

Finally, Order spoke, "Well, I'm not really sure you can leave right now. Everybody here would go insane if you left to… uh… well… You know? I don't really feel comfortable finishing this thought…"

Chaos chuckled for a second before calling up the hologram again. The children were just finishing up their game. The parents were walking them back to their homes. One of the children was sleeping and being carried by his mother.

Order wasn't sure what to do, there was no way she could leave. Her power is what made their entire existence possible. Over the years she had delegated power out to other primordials but she still carried the bulk of the workload.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thud and looked up. Chaos had slapped her hand on the table.

"Right," she said, "I want a true child. Not a being that I create, no. I want a true son or daughter. I want to give birth to them and raise them."

"You can't leave, this place would shut down without you."

"That's why you are going to help me," Chaos was manipulating the hologram to show earth, spinning it slowly, clearly thinking something through.

"Um, sis?," Order wasn't feeling very comfortable. "I love you, you know that… But… I'm not sure I'm… capable… of uh… you know…"

"STOP!"

Order jumped back and looked up at Chaos after her outburst. Her face showed total disgust.

"That's not what I meant, Order. I want you to help me pick a human man."

"I'm not really okay with bringing a guy home so he can impregnate my sis-"

"STOP! Seriously? Stop making this sound worse than it is. I will do in vitro fertilization. I don't think I could bear the idea of having a child with someone who would die of old age. In fact," she pushed off from her desk and came out from behind it, "I'm leaving it up to you to pick the man. I don't even want to know who he is."

Order stood up and hugged his sister.

"You've got it, sis. I'll get right on it."

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER - NEW YORK CITY**

The alley between the drugstore and the Chinese restaurant was empty except for a few rats and a cat. The rats were digging around in the dumpster of the restaurant while the cat was waiting patiently for one of them to come out.

Suddenly, a bright flooded the alley for a split second. The animals scattered leaving nothing in there except for a tall, tan man in a pure white suit.

Order looked around to see if there was anyone there before stepping out onto the sidewalk of New York City.

He began his walk to the place he knew his target would be. As he walked, he noticed several of the humans staring at him before remembering that a pure white suit might stand out a bit. He manipulated the mist to make everyone lose interest while he changed his suit color to a dark blue.

After a few blocks, he reached the restaurant he was looking for and entered. The hostess led him to a table on the second floor which overlooked the street. The only other patron on the second floor was Order's target.

He waited till the waiter took his order and brought him his drink before walking over to the man in the corner booth.

As he approached, he wrapped the mist around them ensuring no one would disturb them.

Order slid into the booth opposite his target and was about to speak when a dagger appeared at his throat.

"Listen here, whoever you are," the man said, leaning across the table, dagger point still poised right over Orders neck. "Stop sending me those damned dreams. I'm tired. I've been running from monsters daily since I was 10 years old. The only time I can escape the madness that is my life is during sleep and now, even Hypno won't let me have that. So, whatever god you are, please, just leave me alone."

He sat back down and began to slide out of the booth.

"What if I could make all your troubles go away?" Order said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't bother," the man replied still on his way out of the establishment. "Gods don't make good deals."

"Wait!" Chaos sputtered, spilling his drink. _I guess going for a serious isn't going to work on this guy. That's probably a good thing._

"Hold on just a minute. I just want your sperm!"

The man turned, a horrified look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Are you some kind of pervert or something?"

"What? NO! I'm just… Listen, would you please sit down. I promise you can say no to my request and I'll never try to contact you again just let me say my piece."

The man hesitated for a moment before sitting down again.

"Fine, you have three minutes."

"First of all, I'm sorry about the dreams. I told Hypno to get you here but I didn't know they were going to be that invasive. I'll talk to him when I get back. Second, and this is the fun one, I want to make you an offer that I'm sure you will accept once you hear it."

The man frowned at Order before saying, "I'm listening."

"I know you have had a pretty hectic life and I think my side of the bargain will more than make up for what I want from you. Let me start off with what you are getting."

Order pulled out a black credit card from his suit pocket and placed it on the table.

"This is the entirety of your new life. This card will transform into any form of payment, identification card, flash drive, or whatever else you need it to be. It will never have insufficient funds, you can change the name and information on the card at any time and use it as a passport, driver's license, or whatever you need it to be. In flash drive form, it can be entered into a computer with internet access and you can manually manipulate or even delete any information concerning you or your family from any database on the planet. You can never lose it as it will always appear for you when you summon it. Only you or a person or people you choose can wield it. It can't be duplicated but it can pass to your descendents."

The man looked at the card, stunned. No words came to him.

"There's more," Order smirked as the man looked up.

"You are the last mortal descendant of Poseidon, a legacy child. You're life has been fraught with hardship in the form of fighting monsters and more just to have a little peace. I will wipe your scent from you, effectively making you invisible to all monsters. This will stay in effect forever and will be passed to your children. It will be as if both your parents were human."

The man reached for the card, his hand shaking as he held it.

"What do you want from me to offer something so incredible?" he said, looking at Order with such hope it made the god a little uncomfortable.

"I want your… uh… man juice…" He had never felt so uncomfortable in his existence.

There was silence for a moment as they sat there refusing to make eye contact with each other.

Eventually, the man looked up and spoke.

"Done," he said, sliding the card into his pocket. "Do you have a cup or something? How do you want to do this?"

"Ah, yes," Order replied, waving his hand and plucking a small cup with a lid out of the air. He hesitated before handing it to the man. "One other thing, once this is done, all that makes you a demigod will be removed. The scent yes, but also your magical abilities and heightened senses. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It won't be a problem," the man replied. "I'm looking forward to not having to sleep with a fan on to drown out the city."

The man left and Order enjoyed his drink for a while. Eventually, the man returned with the cup and handed it to Order.

"If you ever see my father," the man said turning away, "Let him know it was nothing personal."

Order nodded and waited for the room to clear before teleporting away.

* * *

 **MOUNT OLYMPUS**

"Finally, the barrier has dropped," Apollo exclaimed before throwing open the doors to the throne room. "I don't know how much longer I could've been locked in here with you all."

He made to step out of the room when the doors slammed shut again.

Apollo's shoulders slumped as he turned and whined, "What now?"

"I have not dismissed this council as of yet," Zeus said from his throne.

"Brother," Poseidon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "We've been in here for an hour trying to figure out what created the barrier trapping us in here. Shouldn't we be out there investigating?"

The other Olympians looked at Zeus making him squirm for a moment.

"Fine, but just know that I have been very busy for these past few years and am not at my full power. That is why I couldn't break the barrier."

The other gods and goddesses rolled their eyes before preparing to take off when a voice boomed through the throne room.

"HA! You couldn't break the barriers at full power. Hell, all of you at full power combined couldn't get past that barrier!"

Zeus paled before turning bright red and yelling back.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Relax, I got what I came for and didn't mess with anything while I was here. Chase me if you want but even your best hunters would fail. Buh bye now!"

The room was still for a moment while Zeus was fuming. Eventually, it was Artemis who spoke up.

"Well, I'm not going after him and I'm definitely not sending my Hunters after him either."

Apollo nodded before adding, "Yeah, that guy felt way too powerful for us to handle. And from what it sounds like, he didn't do anything worth noting anyways. No harm, no foul."

"Agreed," Poseidon said, striding to Zeus's side and whispering, "Let them go home. We can discuss this later."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at his brother before nodding and dismissing the Olympians.

"Whoever that was, there's no way Father could do anything against it," Apollo said turning to Artemis as they left. "It would be like a mouse throwing toothpicks at a mountain.

Artemis couldn't help but giggle a bit before shushing Apollo.

"Don't talk so loud, I'd rather not have to return to my Hunters as a charred mess."

* * *

 **NINE MONTHS LATER - AGUILAR**

"TARTARUS DAMNIT!"

Chaos' cries could be heard across the planet.

"DO SOMETHING, ORDER! AT LEAST GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SMASH YOUR SKULL!"

Before Order could answer Eros told Chaos to push and soon the room was filled with the cries of an infant.

After cleaning the child and letting the mother rest for a few minutes, Order returned to the room to see his sister holding her baby boy. He strode to her side and placed a kiss on her forehead before wiggling his fingers at the baby.

"Thank you for helping me, Order. I know it wasn't the easiest thing and I appreciate it."

"It's absolutely no problem, sis."

"Thank you, anyways," she replied still looking down at the child. Eventually, she looked up at Order, a serious look in her eyes.

"I would like you to be the godfather of the child, if you'll forgive my unintentional pun."

Order raised his eyebrows at that.

"Of course, but how about I do you one better?"

Chaos looked puzzled before nodding.

"May I hold him for a moment?" Order asked.

"Of course, brother."

She handed him the child, curious what what going to happen next.

Order maneuvered the baby into position, placing his palm on the child's chest.

"I, Order, Brother of Chaos, officially bless this child in my name. His mind will be forever clear and his body will heal beyond the rate of any human or god." A bright golden light radiated out from the child before fading once again.

Order handed the baby back to Chaos. She noticed the boy's irises had changed from pure black and dark green to having flakes of white. She also noticed they slowly swirled around his pupils, like planets in a solar system.

Chaos was about to say something when she sensed a presence that shook her to the core.

"Order!" she yelled, pulling the baby to her chest.

"I feel it," Order replied, standing and throwing open the door. A few of the primordial beings were there, waiting to see their new half-sibling.

"You and the baby need to get out of here right away," Order called before giving orders to the primordials. "Go to the planet on the far side of Earth."

"I don't have the energy to teleport myself, let alone both me and the child," Chaos said, a bit of panic seeping into her tone.

"I can take the baby," Eros spoke up. "Have Nyx take Chaos and I will take the long way to Earth. The child is incredibly powerful and his scent might throw whoever is after you off your trail."

Chaos looked devastated. Only a few hours with her only true son and he was being ripped away from her. She kissed him on the head before handing the child over to Eros. Nyx helped her to her feet.

Eros laid an anti-aging spell on the child as Nyx and Chaos teleported away. He turned to Order who was drawing energy into himself from the planet.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, summoning his chariot and securing the child inside it.

Order didn't open his eyes to reply.

"I'm going to hold him off. Even if I can't defeat him here and now, I'll be able to keep him busy while everyone evacuates."

"What if he kills you?"

"As soon as I'm about to run out of enough power to teleport, I'm gone. I'll be able to make it to Earth pretty easily. Once you arrive, I'll help the boy on his journey before heading on to Chaos."

"Alright," Eros climbed aboard his chariot before looking back at Order. "Good luck." He took off.

"Thanks," Order called back, although Eros was too far away at this point.

Order kept his eyes shut while he did some math in his head. _Okay, so it will take Eros about 30 years to reach Earth from here. That means I need to fight this guy for about 10 years._ He gulped before finally opening his eyes. His clothes melted away before being replaced by armor made of light.

He reached out and grabbed a sword of fire in his right hand before forming a shield of light on his left arm.

"Come on you son of a bitch," he said, watching as the mass of darkness began to swallow the planet. "Let's get this party started."


End file.
